


A Fine Mess

by perspi



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bad Sex, Episode Tag, Foursome, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-31 18:57:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perspi/pseuds/perspi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This <i>is</i> Steve McGarrett we're talking about: Of course he would agree to a foursome after he got <i>hit by a car</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fine Mess

**Author's Note:**

> Relates to episode 2x16, _I Helu Pu_. Written for the "Bad Sex" Challenge on **h50_flashfic** , and many thanks to my First Readers!

"Ah!" Steve's initial grunt of pain is followed by softly panted, "Ow ow ow," and Danny immediately misses Steve's warm hands and mouth on his ass when Steve pulls away.

"Steve?" Catherine asks, breathless but concerned. Her magnificent thighs go tense around Danny's face, but he's beyond reluctant to stop what he's doing.

Just then something hard jabs into his side, and Danny lifts his head from Catherine to join Steve in voicing his pain. "Ow, the fuck?"

"Sorry, that was me," Kono calls from somewhere down around Danny's knee. "Steve?"

Danny glances up to see Steve, with one elbow held tight to his side, sitting gingerly on the end of the bed. The white wrap around his ribs contrasts sharply against his skin, but he gives them all an attempt at a smile anyway. "'M fine," he says. "Need a break."

"Riiiight," Catherine says in a tone of disbelief that Danny is utterly impressed she can get away with. He can feel her try to push up onto her elbows, but it's soon obvious that Danny and Kono are going to have to do some untangling first.

There are a few muttered swear words -- and not all of them from Danny -- as they try to rearrange. Danny gets an elbow to the thigh anyway, and he's pretty sure he got somebody with his knee. 

Kono grumbles, "This looked a lot easier in porn."

"In porn they have a director," Danny growls back just as they break free.

"I could direct," Steve offers helpfully, and Danny's got to admit that at least his face looks interested in all the skin in front of him. His dick, though --

"No offense, but no," Kono says firmly. She flops over the side of the bed to pull the pillows from where they'd fallen on the floor, her marvelous ass high in the air as she continues, "Not taking orders from you in bed, too."

"The mood is gone," Steve pouts, but then a pillow hits him upside the head and it ruins the effect entirely.

"Steve, come here." Catherine beckons him to sit with her against the wide, cushioned headboard, and Danny's only surprised that Steve doesn't hesitate. Before long they're all tucked around each other, Danny shoring up one side of Steve and Catherine the other, Kono snugged into Catherine's far side.

"Okay, to be clear, we're cuddling now?" Steve asks.

Danny pokes Steve's knee with the remote before he goes back to flipping channels. "Yes, cuddling, you can enjoy human contact beyond just fucking, which you are obviously in no shape to --"

"Oh, there, stop!" Kono orders. "No, back one, there. Let's watch that."

They watch for a long moment -- the movie is bathed in the kind of golden light that screams _romance_ \-- before Steve agrees, laughter in his voice, "Oh, yeah, I love this one."

Danny asks, "Is that Keanu Reeves?"

"Just watch it, Danno," Steve stage-whispers, and so they do.


End file.
